


Happy New Year

by gaialux



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Chris and Toby reunited on New Year's Eve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "Hard Times 100" challenge. Prompt: "And...And..."
> 
> Oz does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

"I'm sorry." Chris presses his forehead onto Toby's and pleads with his eyes for the words to be heard and taken down into Toby's soul. If they aren't enough, he adds, "I love you," and kisses Toby again.

Toby doesn't say anything, and Chris knows that can't be a good sign. Toby doesn't believe him. Why should he after all of the lying, deceiving, and cheating Chris forced him into?

So Chris can't do anything but keep his arms wrapped around Toby's neck and hold on, because a little bit of something is better than a whole lot of nothing.


End file.
